A stunt bicycle generally includes a handlebar assembly that is allowed to be freely rotated relative to the head tube so that the rider can fix the front wheel and rotates the bicycle frame to perform a special stunt. In order to prevent the brake cables from tangling the handlebar or the head tube when rotating the handlebar, a rotatable device is connected to the head tube and two brake cables are respectively connected to the rotatable device. The rotatable device includes two independent parts and the brake cables are connected to the top part so that when rotating the handlebar, the lower part remained still and the two brake cables are co-rotated with the top part. This feature can be achieved by combining the two brake cables into one braid which is then connected to the brake lever so that when pulling the brake lever, the braid is pulled and the two brake cables are actuated. However, to combine the two brake cables is difficult for the riders and the two brake cables will apply different forces to the respective brake caliper because the way that winds the two brake cables affects the transportation of the brake force. The winding portion of the brake cables tends to be broken because the stress concentration.
The present invention intends to provide a brake lever assembly which has two engaging slots so as to respectively engage two brake cables individually.